Strawberry Shortcake
by A Quiet Universe
Summary: You're face is a shade of a strawberry. (Secret Santa for ScipioPB) {Part 2 out of 2}


**Strawberry Shortcake**

 _[your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn't match your appearance but i think that's really cute AU]_

Sunlight warmed his back as he hunched over his desk. The dark wood couldn't even be seen by all the papers swallowing it whole.

He closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose, letting it out from his mouth. This headache was killer.

He could hear the scuffle of shoes on the marble stairs of the Big House and perked up. Maybe he could finally escape this paperwork.

The door was opened slowly and a redhead peeked around. A grin stretched across his face.

"Bonjour, ma chérie." He greeted with a faint nod of his head.

"Morning, Zavid." Josephine entered and softly shut the door after her.

Leaning back in his chair, he watched her silently make her way over and lean a hip against his desk. Her gold eyes peered at his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Busy?"

"Yes, but I was hoping for a distraction." Zavid shrugged his shoulder, disturbing his mane of blond hair.

"Well, I am hungry…" Josephine bit her lip and directed her gaze at him.

"How about that? The perfect distraction." The manticore snapped up from his chair and would've jumped over the desk if Josephine wasn't standing in front of it.

A small, amusement smile formed on her lips and rolled her eyes at his antics.

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into a side hug.

"You have saved my sanity." He mumbled before giving her a sloppy forehead kiss.

Josephine made a face and wiped away his slobber. "What are you up to anyway?"

"Logging things and changing things and checking things…" He trailed off to think of something else to say, but she pulled him along to the front door.

"I get it." She laughed softly and pulled open the door.

Zavid grinned once more and descended the steps, leaves crackling underfoot.

"Are you sure? I could name a few more things." He glanced over his shoulder and extended his hand.

Lacing her fingers with his, she nodded. "I'm sure."

They walked through camp, passing by the early birds that had come down to stay during break. The morning dew had frosted the windows and roofs. It gave off a winter wonderland vibe.

"Will you make it snow?" Josephine asked in a quiet voice, almost afraid to break the comfortable silence.

"Would you like me to?" The manticore glanced down at her with a curious look in his bi-colored eyes.

"... Yes…" She seemed sheepish.

"Then I'll make it snow and we can make those birds in it."

"You mean snow angels?"

"That's what I said."

As she laughed at his embarrassment, he led her inside the food court. They slid into a booth away from the front. Pushing up his jacket sleeves, Zavid rested his elbows on the table as a plate of bacon and sausage appeared before him.

Josephine gave him a stern look and a small omelette with cheese and pepper was placed next to it. She nodded in approval before a small yellow cake with red fruit on top appeared in front of her.

"What is that?" Zavid furrowed his brows in confusion as he made a grab for a sausage link.

"Strawberry shortcake." She answered simply, cutting into it with her fork.

"Short… cake…?" It was a puzzling thing. "So there's tallcake too?"

"No, Z. That's just what it's called." She shook her head before taking a bite.

"Weird…" He mumbled, returning to his food a moment later. "Yous don' look lik' tha ty'."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And what?" It was the demigoddess's turn to furrow her brows.

"You don't look like the type to like strawberry shortcake." The manticore restated after swallowing his bite of omelet and bacon.

"I'm don't?"

"You glare at everyone and have a sharp tongue. I'd think you could a bowl of nails for breakfast, but you're eating a small cake with berries on it." As he explained, Josephine's face almost matched the strawberry in front of her.

"S-so? I can eat whatever I want." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to be defiant.

"I'm not complaining. It's cute." Zavid shrugged, ripping into another sausage.

"I-I'm not cute! I could beat you to p-pulp if I wanted!" Her face most definitely matched the strawberry by now.

"I'm not denying it." Shortly after, he began to laugh.

Josephine's embarrassment, and love of strawberry shortcake, was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

* * *

 _Aaand that is a wrap! Enjoy Scips!_

 _(2 out of 2)_


End file.
